1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a communication information processing device, a communication information processing system, and a recording medium storing a communication information processing program.
2. Related Art
With the spread of computers, situations in which image forming devices such as printers and the like are shared across networks have been increasing. At such an image forming system which is common to a number of computers across a network, if no data is received from the computers for a period specified beforehand, control may be performed to stop power supplies to part of the image forming device, for example, portions with large power consumptions such as a fixing section of the image forming device, a CPU and the like, and thus switch into an energy-saving mode.
However, in the energy-saving mode, power is supplied only to a communication control section and power is not supplied to a CPU, main memory, bus bridge, printer output engine and the like. When the communication control section receives data through the network at such a time, the data is temporarily saved in a communications-specific buffer. However, because the bus bridge and the like are not electrified, it is not possible to transfer the received data to the main memory by DMA (direct memory access), and it is not possible to receive data reliably.